


Lust to Lust

by houseofaffuso



Series: Psycho Love [2]
Category: Skid Row (US Band)
Genre: ??? maybe, Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, THIS IS SO HOT HELP, but forreal there has to be more fics for these dumbasses, im so embarrassed help, yeah they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofaffuso/pseuds/houseofaffuso
Summary: Sebastian wants him so bad. Rachel gives it.
Relationships: Sebastian Bach/Rachel Bolan
Series: Psycho Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965286
Kudos: 16





	Lust to Lust

**Author's Note:**

> the first time i wrote explicit smut omg the second hand embarrassment....  
> thank you again to [inkk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkk/profile) for this. idk how ugly this would be without ur help <33333
> 
> disclaimer: none of these events are true. sebastian bach and rachel bolan are members frrom a band called skid row and this story is just my dirty ass imagination

"Needy bitch."

As those two words leave his mouth, Rachel grabs him by the shoulders and spins him around, the younger man's body slamming hard into the wall. Baz groans and arches his back further, pressing his ass to Rachel's groin.

"C'monnn...."

Rachel slips his calloused hands into Baz's tight jeans, curses when finding out how tight it is, and eventually sliding them down and chuckling when he finds the blonde isn't wearing underwear.

"You knew this would happen," he says.

His naked ass is now exposed. Round, _nice_ ass. The bassist's strong hands smooth and squeeze over the flesh.

" _Ahh_ —"

He hears Rachel spit, and then a wet finger slips between his cheeks, rubbing over his hole. Quickly, Rachel snakes his arm around to take hold of Baz's hard cock, stroking it slowly as he pushes inside.

"Oh my God!" Baz squeaks.

Rachel keeps the rhythm going. Soon enough, he’s adding another finger. The other hand that's stroking Sebastian's cock is gathering an amount of precome, and then quickly reaches back to smear them into Baz's cheeks, using it as lube. Baz groans as he feels his cock being left out.

"Rachel, please, just hurry up and put it in," he begs, impatient.

"Be patient. You don't want it to hurt, do you?" Rachel chides, his rhythm never faltering.

When he thinks it's enough, he lines up and pushes into that tight ring of muscle, slowly but surely. The younger man beneath him lets out a loud moan. Goddamn, that tight and hot feeling around him, Rachel huffs and smirks. As he sets a rough pace, thrusting brutally, making Baz yell out a string of profanities.

"Ahh— Oh— Fuck— Ah, Rachel!!"

How he loves to hear that.

As Baz is pounded _hard_ against the wall by his boyfriend, all he can do is moan and cry. His nails are scraping the wall, the force of it making the wall shudder beneath him.

Rachel shifts his grip to Baz's shoulders and arches it back, using it as a leverage as he thrusts harder. Baz groans and cries even louder.

The room is now filled with the sound of skin against skin, heavy breathing, and moans. The temperature seems to be gradually increasing, both of them sweating hard.

Rachel can feel himself drawing closer to his climax. He nips at Baz' shoulder and whispers "Baz, fuck, I'm close—”

Rachel keeps stroking Baz’ cock, the motion of his wrist speeding up as he continues fucking him.

Baz comes first with a shout — "Rachel!”

He slumps forward into the wall as Rachel chases his finish. It’s not long before Rachel reaches his own, groaning deep in his chest.

Feeling too spent to stand, the two of them slide limply to the ground. Gently, Rachel tips Baz off, admiring the way his skin glistens with sweat, long hair sticking to his face and torso. He's panting. Rachel cups Baz's cheeks and kisses him, softly.

"That was..." Baz says.

"That was," Rachel replies. His thumb is now stroking the younger man's cheeks lovingly.

Baz huffs, "That was awesome."

Rachel rests his head against Baz's chest and chuckles.

"Thank you."

"Heh, no problem," The bassist looks up again to find Baz's satisfied face. He kisses him again, sweetly this time.

"So… Shower?"

**Author's Note:**

> well? //wink wink


End file.
